Michael Scofield's second escape plan (Sona)
Michael Scofield made an escape plan to break out James Whistler. Observation Alexander Mahone saw that one of the guards put his coffee on the ground. Later, Mahone was observing a guard from one of the cells and noticed a daily route of a guard that drinks coffee at the same time of the day. He revealed this too Whistler and Michael. Plan Lincoln, Sucre and Sophia The plan was that Lincoln pours sedative in a guards coffee. However, Sucre and Lincoln had the wrong guard. Sucre did push the coffee on the ground and Sophia Lugo did gave Hurtado the poisoned drink. Later was Lincoln following Sophia and Hurtado. When it was going wrong, Sophia named that she was a whore from Norman, which made Hurtado to shame himself and brought her to Sona. Michael and Whistler After that Michael throws a chicken leg to Whistler to encounter the fight. When Lechero asked him for the reason why Michael choose this. Michael said that Sara was dead because of Whistler. Michael used this as cover for his real plan on an escape with Whistler. They go to Sammy and Papo's cell and broke the window there. They used the fact that guard was blinded by sun and they tried to escape with a rope while using the sun. Hurtado was lying on the ground, unconscious on the ground, poisoned by Lincoln Burrows. Aftermath When the sun was soon starting to go other way, Michael and Whistler returned to fight. When the fight was stopped, Colonel Escamilla asked Lechero what was going on. Escamilla was asking about the cell and Papo showed himself. Then Escamilla shot Papo dead. After this, Lechero helped Whistler and Michael with escaping for a third plan. When Mahone later came back, he thought that Michael and Whistler already were gone. However, they weren't, and Whistler and Michael told Mahone about the next escape plan. When Michael, Lechero and Whistler were working on the third escape plan. Whistler was observing the roof. Later when helicopter came, Whistler was on the roof. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James Whistler |Whistler tried to escape with Michael, but failed and did go back. Papo was killed, because Colonel Escamilla though he was escaping. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |Michael tried to escape with Whistler, but failed and did go back. Papo was killed, because Colonel Escamilla though he was escaping. |} Missing Members (The Sona Seven) |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Alexander Mahone |Mahone wasn't there when Michael and Whistler were trying to escape. However Mahone came up with the second escape plan, which resulted in Papo's dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Tracy McGrady |McGrady wasn't there when Michael and Whistler were escaping. |} Other Missing Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Lechero |After Papo's dead, Sammy mentioned that Michael was trying to escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Brad Bellick |Bellick wasn't there, but he was hold hostage by the Wardens from Sona, just like all the other Sona members. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Theodore Bagwell |T-Bag wasn't there, but was hold hostage by the Wardens of Sona, just like all the other Sona members. |} Other People Involved |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sammy |Following Papo's death, Sammy mentioned to Lechero that Michael was trying to escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Hurtado |Hurtado was there when he needed a drink. However since Lincoln had poisoned the wrong one, Lincoln did gave him (which was poisoned) after Sucre pusht his drink away and he was going with Sophia to Sona for Lechero. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Lincoln Burrows |Lincoln did poison the drinks. Since Sucre didn't know who had which drink, Lincoln kept a drink for himself. But it was switched, since Lincoln gave him to Hurtado via Sophia Lugo, after Sucre pusht one drink away (which wasn't poisoned). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Fernando Sucre |Sucre was there when Lincoln poisoned the drinks. Sucre then pushed the wrong coffee from Hurtado away. Then was Sucre going with Rafael to Sona. Sucre was also responsible for attacking Gretchen, which he did survived. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sophia Lugo |Sophia was there when Lincoln poisoned the drinks. However Lincoln had the wrong coffee, and Sucre pusht the other coffee away. Sophia told then she was going to Sona and was going with Hurtado. Later, she acted as one of Lechero's whores. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Gretchen Morgan |Gretchen gave Lincoln a poison which would make Hurtado sleeping. Gretchen was also attacked when Lincoln tried to get his son back. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Colonel Escamilla |Escamilla killed Sona inmate Papo. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Rafael |Rafael was there when Hurtado needed a drink. He was going Sucre to Sona. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Agent King |King did hold LJ hostage during the time that they tried to get LJ back. However it didn't work. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Elliott Pike |Pike discovered that Michael and Whistler didn't left Sona together. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | L. J. Burrows |LJ was hold hostage by the Company. However, Sucre did attack the car with Gretchen, King and LJ. They all 3 survived, but King did hold LJ hostage after that Lincoln did hold Gretchen hostage. however, lincoln did pusht Gretchen away and did except that the Company had LJ. |} Deaths |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Papo |Colonel Escamilla asked Papo if it was his cell. Papo said yes (it's also Sammy and Cheo's cell, but Cheo was already dead). Then shot Escamilla him dead, in front of all the Sona inmates |} Appearances *Vamonos Trivia *Mahone was the most indirect responsible for the death of Papo. Mahone came up with the plan, which lead Michael and Whistler for trying to escape, which didn't work. Since it was Papo and Sammy's cell, did lead to Papo's dead. **Mahone's plan did not only lead to the third escape plan, but also to the death of Lechero, the second time indirect by Mahone, because this escape failed and Lechero came up with a new plan. *An error could be that Sammy could also be the one "who was trying to escape", but Papo was killed instead. This is possible done, because Sammy was Lechero's right-hand man. *This marks also the first time that a Warden has killed an inmate. **Brad Bellick was a Correction Officer in Fox River when he killed Charles Westmoreland. *'Ironic situation': Sophia Lugo, a clean young woman, who only has one boyfriend, James Whistler says to Hurtado that's she's Lechero's whore. *Because of this escape plan, it's revealed that Lechero more than one whore. *'Irony': Following Cheo's death and unknown to the Sona guards that it was Sammy's cell as well, Cheo, who was killed by Lechero, is indirect responsible for the death of his friend, Papo. Lechero was angry at the death of Papo, while being indirect responsible for his death. *Actually, the part used for third escape plan, was actually used here, but it failed and it was used in the third escape plan. Category:Escape plans Category:Events